Agent Cobra
Biography Early Life Very little is known about Agent Cobra's early life, but recently declassified CIA archive files revealed he was born in rural Indiana c.1975. His birth name has not yet been released to the public, as he is reported to still be active in the field. Present Day Agent Cobra's whereabouts are currently unknown to the public, though it is rumored that he has left retirement indefinitely. Old Canon Agent Cobra was a CIA operative operational during the 1990s and early 2000s and was brought out of retirement for several assassination missions during the 2010s. He was involved in the assassination of the Brown family and the eventual overthrow of their terrorist dynasty, during which time he was known by the alias "Snik Squid". He operated under the command of Sgt. Weedwhack (AKA Sgt. Weedwhip) during most of his earlier missions, and later served under the direct command of Agent Black, then commander of all CIA Black Ops forces. Missions Agent Cobra served an impressive career as a CIA field agent. In the Early 90s, he assisted Weedwhip and an attached Black Ops team destabilize the drug empire of the infamous South American druglord known to the public only as "El Dogo". He assisted in capturing key oil fields during the Gulf War (which were later lost to the Iraqi Army) and helped lead a major offensive while embeded with US couter-terrorism forces in the Middle East, which led to the capture of Saddam Hussein in 2003. His more recent mission activity is currently classified, though his mission reports from the early 2000s are set to be released soon. Film appearances Agent Cobra: Cafafiso Brown *spoiler alert for Agent Cobra: Cafafiso Brown* Agent Cobra was tasked by the CIA to assassinate the terrorist leader Cafafiso Brown. After infiltrating the Cafafiso's terrorist organization, Cobra proceeded to slaughter numerous terrorists. Eventually, Cobra faced Cafafiso himself. He pushed Cafafiso off a wooden platform into a nearby lake, then fatally shot him in the water. Agent Cobra: The Browns Strike Back *spoiler alert for The Browns Strike Back* Cafafiso's sons, Heap and Alfalfa Brown, had taken over Cafafiso's organization. The Brown brothers were executing "Plan Omega", which was to develop chemical weapons and unleash them upon the Pentagon. This information had been obtained by Agent Charles Dansen, but Dansen had been captured by the terrorrists. Agent Cobra was tasked by Agent Black via email to assume the alias "Snik Squid", work as a janitor at the Brown's base as cover, save Dansen, and uncover Plan Omega. Shortly after he arrived at the base, however, Cobra's cover was blown because of Heap's suspicions. The terrorrists killed Dansen. Controversy Agent Cobra has been known to be notably merciless while in the field. Some question his methods, as reports of point-blank field executions, blunt-force trauma killings, and an apparent disrespect for the proportionality principle have been reported. The CIA has not come out with a statement concerning this issue to date, but the human rights activists who raised the question are continuing to apply pressure to the CIA, citing that executing POWs is against the Geneva convention. Incidents Cobra was reported to have jumped a terrorist guard, disarmed him, and when the man begged for mercy Cobra proceeded to beat his body for ten minutes with a club, cave his skull in, then repeatedly fire on the corpse with a handgun. Witnesses testify to have seen Cobra shoot disarmed men in the head at point blank range. A Brown organization terrorist known to the CIA as Ralph was found dead after the strike on the Brown headquarters, and forensics counted thirty-one rounds had been shot into his back. The bullets found in the corpse were identified to belong to the rifle Ralph was carrying when he was attacked. It was also reported that Ralph was moderately autistic. It has been determined that Ralph was disarmed then shot with his own rifle, and this matches Cobra's tactics in combat. The CIA has not come out with a statement concerning this report. Portrayal New Canon Film Appearances Agent Cobra: Reborn Agent Cobra: ? Personality and Symbolism Portrayal Notable Accomplishments * Graduated top of his class from the United States Naval Academy * Served as a Navy SEAL demolitions expert until being pulled from the field to work for the CIA * Reported to have received three Purple Heart medals during his two tours as a SEAL